


Waking Up

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: When Toru wakes up in the hotel room. About nothing in particular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...wrote this just now and it doesn't make much sense lol

A soft sensation tickled past Toru’s cheeks as he awoke, the morning light reflected off the ceiling making him squint. He lay there on the hotel bed for a few moments before turning to check the time. His elbow bumped into something and immediately he froze. Toru couldn’t remember who he brought into bed last night. He inched away from the body and slowly brushed the person’s hair back. 

Oh. It was Taka. He sighed, relieved he didn’t just have drunk sex with a stranger he’d met at the club last night or worse, one of their fans. Toru shifted to lie on his side and stared at the vocalist curled up like a cat by his arm. He smiled. Some things never changed. 

Memories of Taka standing by the doorway of his room during one of their tours came to mind. He was clutching his shirt tightly, shoulders hunched. It was the dead of night when Toru heard a hesitant voice asking if he could sleep in his room. Too exhausted to even be annoyed, he lifted the blanket, offering the vocalist his bed rather than the hard cold floor. The mattress dipped as Taka climbed on and he forced his eyes to open slightly. 

“Thanks,” Taka whispered and folded his body into his usual sleeping position; arms and knees to his chest. He let the blanket fall over his shoulder and nestled his head under Toru’s chin. 

At that time Toru didn’t understand exactly what was going on, only sensing fear in Taka. He was going to be a zombie in a couple hours once rehearsal started. He watched as the other tried hard to fall asleep. Toru pat the trembling Taka and held his head.

As great as it was to wake up peacefully after a well rested night, Toru was hungry and wanted breakfast. He began to sit up, careful not to make any sudden movements that would cause the bed springs to squeak. When he pushed the covers off, Taka clung onto his arm and pulled. 

Surprised, Toru lost balance and stopped himself in time, face close to Taka’s. 

With his eyes still closed, the vocalist mumbled, “Don’t move…” Taka hugged their joined arms to his chest, breathing lightly. 

Toru couldn’t bring himself to deny Taka of his company especially when he looked this content nuzzling his hand, smooth lips touching the skin. He gave in and returned to sleep. 

* * *

 

Later, they were woken up by the constant ring of the phone. Ryota had called, complaining that he’d tried contacting them on their cellphones earlier. 

“What are you doing? We promised to meet up in front of the hotel to decide what to do for the day remember?” 

“I was sleeping,” he replied groggily. Toru heard their manager and Tomoya in the background.

“Hurry up, Toru. We have a photoshoot in two hours.” He grunted in response and Ryota hung up.

He stared at his phone, locking the screen and lifted his head to ask Taka, “They’re waiting for us. Did Ryota call you?” 

His voice faded by the end of the sentence as Taka slipped on a fresh shirt. The shirt sat bunched on his shoulder, exposing his chest. Guilt bubbled in him like he’d seen something he shouldn’t have—which was nonsense because he’d seen Taka undressed countless times. He didn’t realize his gaze lingered there too long until the chest was clothed. 

It seemed Taka noticed his staring, looking down at the carpet and scratching his forearm. 

“…No he didn’t. Let’s go,” he said and they walked out. Toru followed behind, leaving a good distance between them. 

* * *

 

“Alright, for the last photo we’re taking all of you together as a group,” the photographer said. Toru, Ryota and Tomoya straightened their outfits as they stepped onto the green screen set. Ryota paused and glanced over at Tomoya. Confused why his best friend stopped in front of him, Toru knocked him gently on the back, pushing him out of the way.

“Can I get you guys a little closer?” 

They scooted closer as instructed. They all moved at the same time taking large sideway strides and bumped into each other. 

“That’s perfect.” 

Everyone gave their best serious face and linked their arms to the other member’s neck, a peace sign peeking over the shoulder. The photographer and makeup crew packed up their tools, leaving the band to let loose. 

“Toru, why do you always hold Mori-chan’s waist?” 

Tomoya looked at Ryota like he was an idiot then, upon seeing that smirk, realized it was intentional. 

Startled by the strange question, Toru uttered, “What.” He turned to Taka. “Do I?” 

The vocalist avoided his gaze awkwardly and shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

Ryota’s smile widened. 

“Let’s go eat steak,” Tomoya said loudly and Taka was right behind him at the mention of food. 

His heart beat as Taka threw a shy glance behind, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. “I don’t always hold his waist do I?” 

“Toru, sometimes you’re even more stupid than I am.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
